Tickle Fight
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Sasha Braus hates being ticklish. [sasha/connie] [oneshot]


It's times like these that Sasha Braus hates being ticklish.

She'd been talking to Connie like she usually did, waving her arms and interjecting her input when he spoke, laughing and overall having a good time.

And then Connie had pulled her out of the way of a tripping Bertholdt and accidentally ran his fingers down her sides.

She couldn't help but giggle. He held her away from him, hands still on her sides, and looked at her contemplatively. "You're ticklish," he said, and she wriggled, still giggling a little.

"N-no, of course not," she said, pressing a hand over her mouth. Connie's mouth quirked up in a smile, and Sasha Braus cursed Bertholdt Fubar with every fiber of her being. Then she wormed away from Connie and ran.

Connie chased her, and Sasha put on as much speed as she could. Maybe she could hide somewhere. Marco was asleep already, somehow, maybe she could crawl into bed with him and Connie would… not want to wake Marco up.

Like that was going to happen.

Eventually, she was backed against a wall, breathing hard. Connie grinned wildly and lifted up his hands, wiggling his fingers devilishly. "You're ticklish," he announced. Sasha glanced around, wondering if there was any escape.

The answer was no. There was no escape.

Connie advanced, and Sasha decided that the only logical thing would be to attack him before he attacked her.

So, she tackled him. He yelped, and she managed to grab his hands and pin them above his head. He was flailing around underneath her like a dying fish, so she took a few moments to laugh at him.

"Get – off – not even –" Connie yelped as she adjusted her grip on his wrists and carefully, slowly, moved her right hand down to his side. She tickled him, but he just stared up at her, panting.

"Maybe you're not as ticklish as me," she relented. "But…"

She plunged both hands toward his neck and tickled him. He choked out a laugh, clapping his hands over his mouth, and she grinned.

"Got you," she hissed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Now it's war," he muttered from behind his hands.

"A war that I'm winning," she said, and with a renewed ferocity, tickled under his neck again. He squeaked, and it was probably the most adorable sound she had ever heard. She had, however, forgotten that she'd let go of his hands.

He tickled her sides and she fell off of him, shrieking with both laughter and curses. He kept tickling her sides and her armpits, sitting on her legs so that she couldn't get away. "Connie!" she shrieked. "I- can't- I can't breathe!"

"You should've thought about that before you attacked me," he said, voice serious but eyes glinting with mischief. Still, he stopped for a few seconds so that she could get her breath back. She had a definite disadvantage here – he wasn't ticklish on his sides at _all_, which was really weird, though he would completely melt if she so much as touched his neck. The only problem was the fact that he had her pinned down…

Of course, it shouldn't be too much for her to sort of just… push him off, should it?

She'd try it.

She sat up, shoving him over. He yelped, but recovered more quickly than she would have hoped, flipping her back onto her back and pinning her hands on either side of her head.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both breathing hard. She was suddenly aware of how close he was. It was nice, really, to have someone she cared about so close.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked, and he blushed a little. "I'm serious! It'll be fun! Or if you'd let me up, I could kiss you."

Connie let her up and the first thing she did was tickle him under the neck and kiss his face all over, his cheek, his mouth – when it wasn't gasping and swearing at her – his forehead, his nose. They eventually ended up an exhausted pile on the floor in the corner of the room, Connie still swearing.

They dozed off there, Sasha glad that she had a friend like Connie.

* * *

**This was requested by subspacebag on Tumblr, who wanted a Sasha x Connie. This was super fun to write, too~**


End file.
